conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-4754943-20160404102651
Yeah, it's a pain it't only the two of us, but therefore I am truly happy to have you helping me out^^. I know the Game "Fire Emblem: Awakening"^^ - Also have it for my 3DS. We also have it in German text thumb|164px|Reia character, when I just started the gamelanguage, but we can choose if we want to have Japanese or English audio^^. (Btw are you from USA, Europe or Australia, or from somewhere else - maybe there are diferences from the US Version and the Eurupe Version... I don't know^^") I was wondering before if your wiki picture was Lucina^^. I played that game in normal mode, but it's some time ago I played it^^. I remember I had 3 Savefiles - two of them using male characters and one using a female, two of them inspiried by a FF of mine (on Tales of Symphonia^^) Yuteki with red hair and Reia with middle long blue hair. Reia was the youngest looking girl I think...due to the fact she's only 14 at the beginning of the story, although she's the clever and strong sword/axe fighter type. Yuteki is also a clever one but more calmly acting and one of the best archers in Aselia, he also is good in using artes - mostly light artes. That's why I uses him as one who uses a lot of artes and Reia was more or less the swordfighter, with high attack and speed. But I don't want you to bore with details based on my FanFiciton any further xDD --- Ah so on ToV you have beaten Schwann I suppose^^ You will get Estelle back after the fight against her in Zaphias. From that point on you are not that far from batteling Alexei. Can be a real hard but really cool battle xDD. First time he only used his Mystic Arte once, so he was ok, second time he was spamming it like crazy!!!! He was real tough, and it was a very close victory....But it's worth playing on the game - by the way, try to visit Aspio once in a while, cause ther's a sidequest on the main plaza that gets Rita to learn meteor swarm what really, really is one of her best artes!! You don't want to miss it. (It's missable, because at the end of the game, Aspio is...let's say destroyed). --- I am standing right before the last Boss in ToZ, but due to the fact you have to kill him 3 times xDD, I need to level up a bit. When I was tired on training in that dungeon, I started to play Xillia again (on my 2nd playthrough and now Tales of Symphonia) --- Trails of Cold Steel really is a cool game and I like characters and places much. It's like a combination of Conception II and Tales of...Games. You can move in cities and dongeons freely but you have this round system on the battlefield. You can have max. 4 Partymembers in your battle party like in Tales games, but you are able to switch them in battle^^. The system of S-Craft is reminding me of Mystic Artes - but you don't need any Overlimit^^. Here is a link on the English wiki on Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Here you can read more about it. thumb|left|Yuteki talking to Chrome (You followed us? Why?If you are interested in how Yuteki and Reia "really look like", follow THIS link. It leads to my profile on the Tales of the Abyss wiki, where you can find a slide galery, starting with picture 6/16. These are all my own drawing, so it's nothing special xDD. Except for the Pandora Hears Characters all others are invented by myself and are only appearing in my Fan Fictions. --Akemi